Aquella solitaria mañana de otoño
by Laidy Arianna
Summary: SHIKAINO. En el aniversario de la muerte de Asuma, Shikamaru se encuentra con una inesperada sorpresa.


* * *

**-Aquella solitaria mañana de otoño-**

**Desde su muerte venia a ver su tumba casi a diario. Martirizado por no haber podido hacer nada más que huir, vengarle no me libró de la culpa. Me odiaba a mi mismo por no ser mejor, por no querer ser mejor. **

**Tu visión me sorprendió. Nunca pensé que alguien más que Kurenai o yo viniera aquí después de tanto tiempo. Pero aquí estabas.**

**Tan solitaria como una mañana de otoño. Triste y melancólica. Arrodillada ante la tumba de nuestro querido maestro donde habías depositado flores. Aquel que nos enseño la lección más importante, aquel que sin darnos cuenta se fue convirtiendo en un segundo padre para nosotros. **

**Perdida en ti misma mientras que el viento sopla sin compasión estremeciéndote a la vez que arremolinaba las hojas recién caidas de los árboles junto a tu frágil cuerpo de muñeca. No me oíste acercarme a pesar de que las hojas secas del camino anunciaban mi llegada.**

**Pareces mas pequeña que cuando gritas y te enfureces. Siempre altiva no puedes sin embargo apenas levantar la cabeza. Tu voz siempre fuerte cuando protestas por lo que crees injusto ahora no se percibe entre suspiros ahogados y sollozos mal contenidos que se pierden en el viento. Maldices en silencio la injusta muerte del guerrero mientras tu larga melena mal recogida y descuidada baila al son del fuerte aire que te envuelve. **

**Se que sufres porque tu cuerpo no lo oculta. Recogida sobre ti misma. Te abrazas fuerte intentando conservar el poco calor que puedes y que se escapa sin que puedas hacer nada por impedirlo.**

**Demasiada coqueta, siempre has vestido demasiado ligera para esta época del año cuando el frío es intenso y el sol se oculta entre las pesadas nubes de octubre. No importa cuantas veces Chouji y yo te hayamos dicho que te vas a enfriar, tú siempre nos guiñas un ojo y sonríes dando a entender que no te importa. **

**Das la impresión de ser insensible, ser de piedra capaz de sobreponerte a todo por muy terrible que sea, por muy doloroso que resulte. Sin embargo no puedes evitar que te pierda tu corazón generoso. Sufres en silencio por los que te rodean y te enfureces con las injusticias. Tan fría y tan calida al mismo tiempo. No recuerdo haberte visto llorar antes y me sorprende. **

**Invoco tu nombre y levantas la cabeza. Me miras suplicante con la tristeza reflejada en tus ojos que ni siquiera te molestas en ocultar. Siempre has sido franca conmigo una confianza que no tienes con los demás y que en el fondo no se si soy merecedor. **

**Tus ojos azules, profundos y juguetones ahora oscurecidos por la pena se clavan en los míos mostrándome el dolor que contienen. **

**Reclamas mi presencia tendiéndome una mano que tiembla suspendida en el aire. No soy capaz de rechazarte, solo quiero protegerte. Un sentimiento que no es nuevo, otro más de tantos que ya hace tiempo que no me molesto en ocultarte. Me agacho ante ti con tu mano entre las mías. Intentas hablar pero las palabras no salen de tu boca. De tus labios cortados por el frió que tiritan sin control solo salen balbuceos y suspiros mal controlados, sonidos que mueren en tu garganta.**

**Tiro de ti para acomodarte a mi cuerpo. Quiero que compartamos el dolor de su perdida. Devolverte el calor que has perdido estando sola. Acariciándote despacio, ansinas cansada y te relajas al sentir poco a poco el calor penetrar en ti. No se como pero acabas sentada en mi regazo y te acuno como a una niña pequeña en busca de consuelo. **

**Puedo sentir tu aliento calido en mi cuello y el frió de tus mejillas contra mi piel. Te cubro con mi capa porque quiero, aunque sea solo por un instante, apartarte de la cruel realidad que te hace daño. **

**De repente puedo sentirte convulsionar en mi cuerpo y el llanto se apodera de ti descontrolado. Gritas y te revuelves pero yo solo soy capaz de sostenerte hasta que te serenas consolándote en mi torpe abrazo.**

**Solo un ruego legible sale de ti**_**"no me dejes"**_** repites una y otra vez como un mantra**_**. "no me dejes nunca, Shikamaru"**_**. Pides cuando levantas tu rostro compungido surcado de lágrimas.**

**Durante un momento me quedo sin palabras ante la visión de tu miedo a la perdida con mi nombre inscrito. Un futuro cierto con el mismo final trágico que el de Asuma. Tus lagrimas dirigidas a mi me ablandan. Ahora entiendo que tu dolor también proviene de tus miedos. De tu mayor miedo, el mas profundo de tus temores. El mismo que me obliga a quedarme detrás de ti para evitar que te hieran. **

**Tus ojos enrojecidos por la pena se clavan en los míos preocupados mientras tu mano fría se eleva tocándome el rostro pero yo solamente siento calor con tu tacto. Porque eres el sol que ayuda a proyectar mi sombra. Solo tú, la única lo suficientemente complicada para que nunca me canse de conocerte. **

**Puedes ver la indecisión que se pasea por mi mente, ni siquiera necesitas usar una técnica mental con migo. **

**Te has metido en mi alma y has visto lo que escondo. Mi mayor secreto, un sentimiento que no creía correspondido. El único que no quiero mostrar y que siempre he intentado evitar. **

**Serena, ahogas los últimos restos de tu llanto y susurras mi nombre como nunca lo oí antes provocando miles de sensaciones. Tu mirada cambia y mi indecisión se esfuma con las últimas lágrimas que se escapan de tus ojos. No se que me impulsa ha hacerlo, levantar tu rostro y perderme en tus suaves labios. Por una vez dejo a un lado mi razón y hago caso a mi corazón. **

**Dejarme llevar, se que lo cambiará todo. Arriesgarme a complicarlo todo, a atarme a ti. No se que hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento perdido como nunca. Te aprietas a mi desesperada y entonces lo supe. Siempre seré tu sombra y tú la luz que ilumine mi camino.**

* * *

  



End file.
